The present invention generally relates to electrical junction boxes, and more particularly to an electrical junction box having electronics for performing various functions.
Conventionally, electrical junction boxes used in motor vehicles are generally utilized as an electrical signal distribution center for generic electronic module (GEM) which perform various necessary functions in an electrical system, such as a security function or a door chime function in an automobile or other motor vehicles, for example. The junction boxes and the GEM are normally implemented as separate units and are electrically connected together by connectors such as wiring harnesses that carry a large number of wire conductors. Often the junction boxes and the GEM may be separated by a relatively significant distance due to the physical layout of the motor vehicles that utilize these components, thereby requiring longer connectors. Consequently, these connectors complicate the electrical system of the device and also add to the overall cost of manufacture.
Therefore, it is desirable to consolidate the junction box and the GEM into a single unit, i.e., incorporate the GEM into the junction box. One problem of simply housing the GEM in the junction box is that the junction box carries high current, which creates a high thermal power density within the junction box and interferes with the proper operation of the GEM, which operates at a much lower current than the junction box. Another problem is the high material cost and manufacturing complexity involved in consolidating a large number of components of the junction box and the function electronics. This problem is compounded by the fact that the users, typically original equipment manufacturing engineers, of such a combined junction box generally desire that the junction box be packaged into a smaller and lighter assembly.
Accordingly, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an improved junction box adapted to incorporate function electronics into its housing.
Another object of the present invention to provide such an improved junction box which directs heat away from the function electronics.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an improved junction box which requires minimal number of parts.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an improved junction box having molded three-dimensional electrical circuits.